Mages
Magi, Arcanists, Sorcerers, these are but a few well-known names for a practitioner of the magical arts of the arcane. The intelligent pra ctitioners of arcane manipulation are some of the most powerful individuals in the world. For their knowledge and skill in the art of magic has broadened their knowledge of the world and the intricate workings of the universe as a result. Mages are some of the most ancient and oldest orders of Azeroth, dating back several thousand years before the War of the Ancients and the rise of Druidism in Night Elven culture. This art has been passed down to many other races through the ages, but it had degraded over the millennia after the fall of the elven society’s dependence on the Arcane. Despite this the art of manipulating arcane energies has survived, passing down from one race to another as time goes on. The art has become a major driving force in the world, and even now it is becoming an intricate part of everyday life on Azeroth. Even a simple innkeeper and housewife use magical items to carry out their everyday life. Histories of Azeroth – The Ways of the Arcane Many millennia ago the first Arcanist came together near the edges of the Well of Eternity, a massive pool that channeled large amounts of arcane energy from the Twisted Nether through Laylines under the surface of Azeroth. The exact origins and date that the Kaldorei, the ancient ancestors of the Night Elves, appeared near the Well are not known. Although what is known is that it paved the way for a golden age of magical freedom and experimentation that lead to feats of magical prominence that have not been seen or matched in over ten thousand years. By drawing in the arcane energies directly from the well the ancient elves had great amounts of freedom and control in using its powers. Because of this their magic was unmatched and allowed them to build an empire that spanned the entire known world at the time. But it also is what led to their downfall, for the Arcane both rewards and steals. When the Legion took notice of the Well’s energies the Kaldorei race suffered a great schism, their culture splitting in response to the Legion’s arrival. This eventually led to their race leading a war that eventually shattered the continent and the survivors forbidding the art of arcane magic to prevent another invasion from the Legion. But not all Kaldorei shared this sentiment, there were a select group that chose to continue the art of magic. Refusing to give up their way of life they were exiled from their former homes and left across the great sea that was formed from the conclusion of the war. Eventually settling in northern Lordaeron, naming their people High Elves, and creating the Kingdom of Quel’Thalas, where they may practice their ways without restriction. Soon these arts were passed down to their human neighbors, and over time spread to many others through them. Magic has become a part of society that without it entire nations and kingdoms would not exist. Even now in time of war the needs of the arcane arts are sorely needed, to face the coming struggles that seem to be arising from the shadows from this world and beyond. Types of Mage Mages are a very diverse and complicated group, for they are actually not easily categorised. For the art of sorcery actually has many unique and diverse roles in which a person may gather experience and skill. But often more than not a mage will learn a specific set of skills and use them in conjunction with one another but also towards a single school of magic. For example the art of conjuration requires a mage to create something, and depending on which brand of element they control, be it fire, ice, raw arcane energies or even nature, can determine what is created. Because of this the diversity of a mages skills are not solely planted in a single area, as they learns multiple forms of magical manipulation. The most advanced can become Archmages, but often at time you do not need to learn multiple fields of elemental control to become one, simply being well versed in one field can earn you the title. Frost: Frost Mages rely on control the elements of ice, snow and frost. Mage of Ice can freeze an enemy in a block of ice and shatter it a moment later with a wave of their hand. Those who control this element are capable of altering the environment around them, lowering temperatures and even control atmospheric phenomenon with deadly precision. Creating deadly hail storms and even forming weapons of ice that can be as deadly as any steel. In fact some mages have been known to be capable of altering the weather patterns so well they can turn a desert into a snow covered tundra within minutes. The main basis of this power comes from manipulating the forces from within the Elemental Planes, not actually contract or asking the spirits who control the element. But taking the element and using its powers for oneself. Fire: Fire Mages excel at the use of fire, often in aggressive and violent ways. Burning victims alive through incineration or even more concentrated beams that can cut through steel as easily as flesh. Those that take up this art are not for the faint of heart, the violent and often brutal element is not for those who have weak stomachs. After all, burning an enemy to death and listening to those screams is not something many can handle. Able to incinerate almost anything in their path, nothing within their sight is safe from being burned to a crisp by their deadly powers. Powerful fire mages can actually control certain elementals with these powers, binding them to the mages will. The main basis of this power comes from manipulating the forces from within the Elemental Planes, not actually contract or asking the spirits who control the element. But taking the element and using its powers for oneself. Arcane: Arcanists are the most raw and powerful of magi, for they tap directly into the powers of the Laylines, powerful magical currents that move throughout Azeroth. By drawing upon these raw magical energies to empower themselves and those around them, depending on circumstance. Because of this their abilities are much vaster than those relying on the control and manipulation of the elements. Allow a mage to alter the basic laws of nature within many different areas. While the Arcane school is practiced by all, this area focuses highly on the many different aspects of magical knowledge and power. Allowing a mage to choose from this any field they wish, but those who remain within the arcane field find vast amounts of knowledge and spells that allow them to alter the very fabric of the physical universe. Weapons and Armor Mages do not rely on any weapons or armor, simply wearing robes and wielding staves. This is due to them not needing to ever enter melee combat, it is rare but often some mages do engage in melee, but they are specially trained warriors. Any other mage would be killed before that would occur. Weapons: Staff, Wand, Dagger, One-handed Sword. Armor: Cloth and Mail Notable Mages Archmage Jaina Proudmoore – A skilled mage and one of the most powerful in the world, she rules over Theramore Isle as it’s Queen. Archmage Tervosh – Jaina’s close friend and confidant, he was someone that works with Jaina Proudmoore in Theramore. Firemage Caren Willmorne – Caren Wilmourne is a Noble of Stormwind, having taken up the art and is an accomplished Firemage. Although she is still young and in training under a master. Archmage Galen Runecresh – Caren’s master and Relic Keeper of the Mages of Stormwind, holds many different artifacts that were saved from Dalaran five years ago when the Scourge destroyed the city. One of the few remaining masters on the outside world, who have sealed off the city and begun to rebuild it. Navigation